Back To December
by Only-eyes-for-Riddick
Summary: Wendy's friends are worried about her, she's been acting weird lately. What could be the cause?


I **don't own South Park. I wrote this story a few years ago and stumbled across it again recently and decided to post it. I wrote it while falling into the Cartman/Wendy pairing and listening to Taylor Swift. I hope you like it. :)**

Stan was worried about Wendy. Even though they weren't dating anymore (in fact he had moved on fairly quickly when he realized that he was attracted to his best friend as more than friends), he was still worried about her. Since coming back for their last semester in high school in January, Wendy had been walking around with a fake smile on her face. He could tell it was forced, it didn't quite reach her eyes.

Kyle was worried about Wendy. He had been hanging out with her for a few years now and even thought the two of them competed for the top grades pretty aggressively they still had a mutual respect for each other. However, when the first test of the new semester came back Kyle noticed a lot of red marks on Wendy's paper, indicating a lot of mistakes. Wendy didn't make mistakes.

Kenny was worried about Wendy. They didn't hang out much and when they were forced to hang out together by their mutual friends she usually smacked him on the head or glare at him when he would make comments she deemed "inappropriate". Since coming back from the winter holiday she hadn't hit him once, not even when he tried to cop a feel last Wednesday at lunch. Instead she pushed him away and then continued to eat. She didn't even push him as hard as he knew she could.

Bebe was worried about Wendy. At the New Year's Eve party that she had had for her girlfriends before returning to school Wendy had sat by the window and stared out at the snowy ground. She didn't even move when Heidi started insulting Wendy's outfit. It was like she was just a shell of a person going through the motions.

As so it was that the four people that were the most worried about Wendy were gathered together at Stan's house on a Friday night instead of hitting up the big party that was going on at Clyde's house. Clyde threw the second best parties of the entire senior class only being beaten by Token, who was grounded after the last party go a bit out of hand and so couldn't party for at least another month.

Stan and Kyle sat together on Stan's bed, Bebe sat on Stan's desk with Kenny sitting in the desk chair. All four looked concerned.

"We all know why we're here," Stan said firmly. "Something is seriously wrong with Wendy." Kyle nodded and took Stan's hand.

"I don't know why, but in every class I have with her she isn't even trying anymore. In fact, it's like she given up everything and can't function. Her grades are suffering."

"Her grades?" Bebe exclaimed. "How can we worry about that? Her social life is suffering! My God! She didn't even smack Kenny when he groped her last week. There is something seriously wrong here."

"First of all," Kenny said calmly, "that was an accidental grope. Secondly, Bebe is correct that she didn't react at all. It's like she's just going through the motions. Like something is...missing."

"Exactly! And that is why we're all here," Stan said. "We are the ones who know Wendy the best. Together we can find a way to figure out what changed between the last day of school before Christmas break and the first day of school after. Did any of you see Wendy during that time?"

Kyle and Kenny both shook their heads, but Bebe nodded. "I did," she said. "We went Christmas shopping on the 19th. She was normal at the time. The next time I saw her was at my New Year's Eve Girlfriends Bash and she was just staring out the window and not even listening to what was going on around her."

"So, whatever happened must have happened between the 19th and New Years," Kyle said. "Was she shopping for anyone specific or was there anything you can look back at now and think that it was strange?"

Bebe narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms as she concentrated. "It was a pretty typical shopping trip," she said softly. "I guess the only think was that she insisted that we go into the toy store. Neither one of us have any small relatives to shop for and no one we know really collects anything that would have been found in an average toy store."

"What was she looking for?"

"She went straight to the tub of stuffed animals and starting digging around until he pulled out a small stuffed frog. She smiled and then purchased it. When I asked who it was for she didn't answer and just instead pulled me into the next store."

"That's strange," Kenny said, narrowing his eyes.

"I let it go cause I didn't think anything of it at the time, only that it was strange."

"I can't think of any reason Wendy would buy a stuffed frog," Stan said. "It doesn't make any sense."

They sat there, each one with their eyes narrowed in concentration as they tried to come up with a conclusion. Kyle didn't focus on Wendy, instead he focused on the frog. For some reason he remembered something about a frog from a long time ago, but what was it?

Kyle stood and walked about the room. It was then he spotted an old picture, taken back in the 3rd grade of all the boys with Cartman. Kyle rolled his eyes as his thoughts went to the fatass. It was nice that they had remained friends, even if Cartman had pulled away from the group, talking mostly to Kenny now. He could live without being called a "dirty Jew" everyday though.

He started to move back to keep pacing, but his gaze wouldn't move from Cartman in the picture. He felt like he was missing something here, something obvious.

He paused as memories started coming back to him, Cartman accusing him of killing someone, at a funeral in his backyard, a funeral for a small, stuffed, green...

"Holy Shit!" Kyle exclaimed as he turned back to the other three. His eyes were widened as he stared at the other three, his mind still reeling over the connection he just made.

"Kyle? What is it?"

Kyle focused on Stan. "Honestly, I don't know myself." He turned to Kenny. "Quick question. Has Cartman been acting a little different lately?"

Bebe narrowed her eyes in anger and confusion. Kenny narrowed his in just confusion. "I guess. He hasn't been hounding me for coming over for dinner every night and taking home leftovers." Kenny paused and rubbed his chin in thought. "In fact...according to his mom he hasn't been eating much of anything lately."

The room got quiet as that information set in. Bebe was the first to break the silence. "Why are we focused on this?"

Kyle ignored her. "When did you start to notice a change?"

Kenny scratched his head, thinking back. "It was...right after Christmas when I noticed it. His mom said that since he came home from visiting a friend on Christmas he hadn't been eating as...wait!" Kenny jumped up, having a revelation. "She didn't say friend, she said girlfriend." The group leaned toward Kenny as he thought back to the conversation. "I remember now, his mom was saying she hoped that they hadn't broken up because she was such a sweet girl."

The room was shocked into silence at the thought of Cartman having a girlfriend. Once again, Bebe was the first to break the silence.

"As fascinating as it is that Cartman convinced some poor girl to date him, we were here to talk about what was wrong with Wendy."

Kyle took a deep breath. "I was just remembering in the 4th grade, after we told Cartman he needed to grow up, when he got rid of his stuffed animals."

"I remember that too," Stan said. "That was one fucked up night."

"Yeah, but I'm focusing on the first stuffed animal he got rid of, the only one he held a funeral for, the one he seemed to care about the most..."

Kenny's eyes widened in shock. "Clyde Frog."

Bebe hopped off the desk and shook her head violently. "No!" she said firmly. "No way. Wendy would never...date Cartman." She shivered at the thought. "I'm her best friend, we tell each other everything. It's just a coincidence."

"Is it?" Stan said softly. The group turned to him. "Is it impossible to think that Wendy and Cartman may have been dating in secret?"

"Yes!" Bebe exclaimed. "She can't stand him and they fight all the time..."

"But they haven't been lately," Kenny said standing, as if this information was just coming to him in light of this new line of thought. "In fact, since we've got back from break, neither of them have uttered a word to the other. I didn't think anything of it, but now that I do it's like they are ignoring each other."

Bebe shook her head. "No! Wendy would have told me. We don't keep secrets from each other."

"But think about it Bebe," Kyle said softly. "If you were dating someone you were supposed to hate and told your friends, wouldn't you expect ridicule. If my friends hated Stan I would keep the relationship secret until I was sure it was going to work. Maybe Wendy was doing the same and it didn't work."

Bebe went quiet as she processed everything she had just been told. Then she groaned and started rubbing her temples. "My brain is going to explode."

"Now I'm more worried," Stand said, firmly drawing everyone's attention back to him. "If Wendy and Carter were...dating," he shuttered. "then for some reason they broke up and it's affecting Wendy's life"

"You're right, but what can we do?"

Bebe took a deep breath. "We confront her. We tell her that we know what happened and that it's okay that he broke up with her and that she is better for it. If we show our support for her then maybe she'll realize she doesn't have to hide stuff from us and we can help her through it the next time."

The group looked at each other and nodded. Now they had a plan.

* * *

The next day the four of them showed up on Wendy's front porch. Wendy's mom let them in and told them Wendy was upstairs in her room. She looked worried, but Bebe smiled and let the group up the stairs.

Wendy was on her bed, legs crossed, leaning back on the headboard. Just staring across the room at nothing in particular. In her hands was a small teddy bear that Bebe didn't recognize. This bear was relatively new.

Wendy's eyes focused on the group at her door and she looked surprised before smiling at them, one that they could all tell was forced.

They walked into the room and stood around her bed. Wendy looked at Bebe and noticed her eyes were fixed on her hands, and the bear she was still holding.

She instantly tried to hide it, but Bebe reached out and touched her shoulder, stopping her movements.

"Wendy, this is an intervention," she said calmly. "We all care about you and want you to know that...well...we know."

Wendy's eyes widened as she went across each face in the room and realized that it was true. Tears filled her eyes as she pulled the bear closer to chest.

Bebe took one side and Stan took the other as they hugged her.

"Come on Wendy," Stan said softly. "It's okay. We're not going to judge you. We're your friends and we want what's best for you."

"Stan's right honey," Bebe said as she rubbed Wendy's back. "Just because that asshole didn't realize what he had is no reason to waste tears on him."

Wendy looked up at Bebe, shock in her tear-filled eyes. "He didn't realize?" She looked at everyone else in the room. "You mean, he didn't tell you?"

Kenny shook his head. "You know how Cartman is, he would never admit to anything that has to do with his feelings."

"Then how...?"

Kyle sat at the foot of the bed. "The frog you bought over Christmas break, it was for Cartman wasn't it?"

Wendy nodded, confirming that she and Cartman had been in a relationship, one that was now over.

"Listen hone," Bebe said. "It's okay. We'll go back out there and find you someone who won't be such an asshole and break your heart like he did. You'll see."

Wendy shook her head. "You guys," she said softly, "you don't know the whole story. Eric didn't break my heart...I broke his."

Tears began to fall from Wendy's eyes again as the other occupants in the room grew silent in shock. It was Kyle who finally broke the silence.

"We were sure that..."

Wendy looked up and signed. "Let me tell you the entire story, from the beginning."

Wendy looked down at the small bear in her lap before taking a deep breath and starting her tale.

"It was at Token's party, the one he had at junior year that he's still grounded for. I was drunk off my ass that night and was wandering around when I literally bumped into Eric. He had arrived fashionably late and was just about to come into the house when I ran into him and nearly knocked him off his feet.

"He brought me home to let me sleep it off. The next afternoon I went over to see him because I wanted to thank him for helping me out. It was strange that he would have done that for me, but I couldn't just let it pass by without acknowledging what he had done. He was in his room, his hair was all messed up, like it normally is, and he was reading. This is what really happened, I promise I'm not lying." The looks the others had on their faces almost brought a smile to Wendy's.

"Anyways, he was reading and it must have been something funny because he started laughing. I was surprised by his laughter because it was honest and open, not like the laughter we usually hear from him, where you can tell there is some hint of mischief behind it.

"He turned when I entered the room and to this day I can still remember the image of him, in a way no one else had ever seen him before." Wendy turned to Bebe. "Remember when I told you that I had seen the most beautiful sight in all the world and you laughed and said that you had too and his name was Christian Bale?"

"Yeah, I remember. You laughed and agreed with me."

Wendy smiled, a small but real smile. "I was talking about Eric."

Bebe's eyes widened and all three boys looked ready to toss their cookies. Wendy just shook her head at them.

"You guys go ahead and judge, but you weren't there. You didn't see it. His hazel eyes were lite up in mirth, his was smiling an open and honest smile, and with his hair tossed the way it was he was the most beautiful and sexiest man I had ever seen. It was like I was looking into his soul."

The room remained quiet. Wendy shrugged and continued her story.

"Anyways, I told him that I was just wanting to thank him for his help and started to leave when he stopped me. He asked me why I didn't ask him what he wanted in return for his help. I said that I didn't think he would want anything and he smiled and said that he wanted only one thing, a date with me.

"Of course I was utterly confused and almost refused on the spot, but...when I looked up into his eyes I couldn't say no. I agreed to go on one date with him, just one, as a return for his help.

"It was actually the best date I've ever been on, no offense Stan," Wendy said with a smile. "Rather than going to the movies or out to dinner at a restaurant, Eric took me on a summer picnic up in the mountains as the sun set in the distance where we could watch the town unwind from the day. It was peaceful and Eric was polite and funny...for the most part.

"We stayed there for hours, just talking and watching the sunset then stargazing. I told him when he walked me back to my house that we would have to do it again sometimes. He said that he would like that.

"Before I realized it, Eric and I had become inseparable. We spent everyday together that summer. We agreed that no one needed to know about us until we were sure it was going to last. We would laugh and talk and just enjoy everything we were doing together, even if it was just sitting together watching the sun set.

"He had been together for almost two weeks before Eric first kissed me."

No one said anything, too afraid to offend Wendy if they did anything to show disgust at the thought of kissing Cartman, but still wondering how this summer romance seemed to have ended so quickly.

"I was at my doorstep after one of our dates. I was saying good night and then he just leaned in and kissed me. It was a short kiss, just a peck really, but it was the start of everything.

"After that I didn't want to do anything without him. You guys can't imagine how hard it was to keep this a secret from you." Wendy smiled, but the others in the room did not.

"Why didn't you tell me Wendy," Bebe said, her blue-green eyes filled with tears. Wendy pulled Bebe into a hug.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Eric wanted to tell you, to tell all of you, but..."

"Wait!" Kyle said, shaking his head. "Cartman wanted to tell us?"

Wendy nodded, her eyes grown sad. "He wanted to go public after we had been dating over six months, but...I was scared..."

Stan looked at Wendy, who was once again on the verge of crying. It was strange seeing such a stong woman, who most of them had never seen cry, almost in tears. And over Cartman no less.

"Scared?"

Wendy nodded. "Look at this from my point of view. After years of hating him I come to you, my friends, and tell you that I lo...care for Eric and you just all accept it? No, I didn't think it was possible, not yet. I was terrified."

"So, he dumped you?"

Again, Wendy shook her head. "On Christmas Day, that evening he and I met up to exchange gifts. He got me the most wonderful present. It was a ring, nothing fancy of course, but it meant the world to me. Then, before I could hand him his present he asked me if we could go public, tell the world that I was his and he was mine. It was all very romantic, very anti-Cartman. It brought me to tears.

"Then, I told him no."

The room was quiet, everyone barely breathed. This story was sounding more and more outrageous by the minute. Wendy was in near tears and no one knew what to say to comfort her.

"He got mad at me, saying that I was just using him. That I was keeping him around like some dirty little secret. He said that he wanted everyone to know that I was his girl. He was tired of guys asking me out or looking at me like I was available. He wanted everyone to know that I was Eric Cartman's woman. I told him that I wasn't quite ready to tell everyone yet. I said that if he couldn't understand that I needed more time then maybe we should just end it. Once the words were out of my mouth I couldn't take them back. He looked so betrayed. He turned and left me standing there, still holding the present I got for him."

Wendy's tears were flowing now, but she wasn't sobbing. The tears just rolled down her cheeks as she sat there, holding that little bear. She looked down at it, almost as if she had forgotten that she was holding it.

"Eric got me this bear in September," she said softly. She smiled, as if remembering a special memory.

"I didn't know Cartman could be so..." Kenny struggled for a moment, "...sappy."

Wendy laughed, which caused the others to join in. Wendy held the bear close to her as she laughed, as if trying to hold onto the man who had given it to her.

After the laughter had died down and Wendy had wiped the tears away did Stan speak.

"Do you love him Wendy?"

Wendy got real quiet, as if being asked the meaning of life and was working out the equation that would give her the answer. Then, she smiled.

"Yes Stan, I love Eric very much."

Stan smiled at his ex-girlfriend before turning to his boyfriend. "In that case, I think we need to play a little love connection."

* * *

The night of the Senior Talent show was a madhouse. Everyone was pushing and shoving, trying to get a good seat.

Kenny was dragging a reluctant Cartman to the show.

"Dude, I'm trying to get wit this girl whose preforming tonight. If I go to the show it be like I'm caring and shit."

Cartman glared at his "friend."

"Do I look like I give a shit about your love life. Screw you, I'm going home!"

Kenny grabbed Cartman's arm and pulled as hard as he could. "Come on," he said. "Stan and Kyle are doing a comedy act. Don't you want to see them make complete fools of themselves?"

"I see that shit every fucking day, why do I care what the fuck those two fags are doing?"

"Just come on!"

Cartman reluctantly gave in, to Kenny's relief. He really didn't want to try and force Cartman into a seat if it wasn't necessary.

Cartman sat with a huff and crossed his arms. "You owe me for this you poor bastard," he said under his breath. Kenny smiled and sat next to Cartman. His job was complete.

Once the auditorium was filled, the show began.

It wasn't a bad show. Mostly a bunch of idiots doing stupid stuff to get laughs. Kyle and Stan did a comedy routine that Kenny noticed got Cartman to crack a small smile. Bebe got up and did a baton routine that everyone seemed impressed with. There were even a few other acts that weren't terrible.

Now, it was the end of the show, only one act left and Kenny knew that this was going to be the toughest one. Although all of them had helped Wendy prepare, Kenny wasn't sure what Cartman would do. He was normally a private person, so even thought he had wanted it all to come out two months ago he may have changed his mind.

"And now, our final act for the evening. Singing a song by Taylor Swift, Ms. Wendy Testaburger!"

Cartman visibly stiffened, but he didn't move from the chair. Kenny was thankful for that. Even after losing a lot of the weight he had had as a child, Cartman was still pretty big and was even stronger now. Kenny didn't know how he would have kept him in his chair had he chosen to leave.

In fact, other than the very stiff way he was sitting and how his eyes had narrowed, he didn't look to have moved at all.

Wendy moved out onto the stage. She was nervous, you could tell. She looked out over the crowd and found Kenny. As soon as her eyes moved to Cartman you knew it. She stiffened up before she took a deep breath and started to sing.

"I'm so glad you made time to see me..."

With all the practicing that she had been putting in with Bebe and Kyle, Kenny was surprised that her voice wasn't harsh and raspy. Instead it flowed over the crowd like melted butter on a warm pop-tart.

Kenny kept glancing over at Cartman. He still remained as stiff as a board, but his eyes were wide and focused on Wendy as she sang.

Kenny looked over to the side of the curtain and saw Stan, Kyle and Bebe all watching Cartman as well to see what he would do.

Wendy may have started off nervous, but as she sang that nervousness disappeared and she even started to move...off the stage and into the aisles.

The light stayed on her as she did this, but her focus was clear. Kenny's eyes widened as she got closer and closer to him and Cartman until she was standing directly in front of him.

"I'd go back in time and change but I can't. So if the chain is on your door I understand."

She was staring right at Cartman and he was staring right back. She stood there as she finished the song before lifting her hand and touching Cartman's cheek.

"All the time..."

The song ended and she lowered her hand. She gave Cartman a small smile before turning to head back to the stage.

She didn't get very far.

In a split second Cartman was up, much faster than Kenny could have anticipated from someone of his size, his hands were cupping Wendy's face and he was kissing her.

The room was deathly silent for a moment before a cheer started from the stage area. Kenny smiled as he say Stan, Kyle and Bebe all clapping and cheering. Before he knew it the rest of the auditorium had joined in too.

The two teens didn't seem to notice as everyone rose to their feet and clapped and cheered too. Eric Cartman and Wendy Testaburger were in their own little world.

However, when they pulled apart a few seconds later, Kenny was close enough to hear their voices as they spoke to each other.

"I love you, Eric."

"I love you too, ho."


End file.
